


Do you want some Ice?

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: After the events in New York, Loki is taken back to Asgard to face his crimes, however, the bridge collapses upon their arrival and Loki falls. No one could have survived a fall such as that, not even Loki! It feels as though the Avengers can finally relax now that the threat of Loki is gone. However, Tony begins to hear a voice... a familiar one, at that. He plays the 'I Don't Know Who You Are' game and the voice continues to talk with him. Tony tries to find who is talking to him, SHIELD cannot help and Tony is at wits end....It sounds like Loki, but Loki is gone.... or is he?





	Do you want some Ice?

Tony sat at his desk having already finished with a meeting. Lately he hadn't had too many of them, and it was quite pleasant for him. He was able to work on more inventions. Nonetheless he hadn't had any luck of creating one that had kept his interest for more than a few days. Sighing he took a sip of his tea, he didn't need the caffeine before bed this time. Since he was reading a book to make himself tired to sleep tonight.

Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Loki allowed his thoughts to travel through space and time. He had hoped they'd reach the person he'd intended to reach... It took a bit of searching! Loki didn't know quite how many Midgardians existed on this realm! His eyes almost snapped open with excitement when he finally found the mind he was looking for. Yes, Anthony Stark. The man of iron, as his idiotic brother would put it..."I'd hate to think that you've forgotten about me." Loki said through telepathy. "It's been a while, Stark." Loki smiled, it'll be refreshing to hear the voice of that arrogant inventor once again. 

Tony blinked looking up seeing no one even when he glanced around the room "What? Who's there?" he asked in the empty room as Jarvis asked "Is something wrong sir?" Tony figured he was hearing things if Jarvis didn't pick up on anyone in the building "No, I'm fine. I guess I got too involved with my book, you can turn on security mode and rest now Jarvis." Telling his friend (Jarvis) that he can conserve his energy as there was nothing else he needed. "Yes sir" Jarvis switched to security mode leaving Tony alone in the tower and man was it quiet. Tony didn't know if he heard something in his head or if it was someone else.

Tony blinked looking up seeing no one even when he glanced around the room "What? Who's there?" he asked in the empty room as Jarvis asked "Is something wrong sir?" Tony figured he was hearing things if Jarvis didn't pick up on anyone in the building "No, I'm fine. I guess I got too involved with my book, you can turn on security mode and rest now Jarvis." Telling his friend (Jarvis) that he can conserve his energy as there was nothing else he needed. "Yes sir" Jarvis switched to security mode leaving Tony alone in the tower and man was it quiet. Tony didn't know if he heard something in his head or if it was someone else.

Loki chuckled a little, "Oh, ignoring me won't make me go away, Stark." Loki wished he could see the face of the inventor as he'd heard his voice. It would be so pleasant to see Stark's face once more. Even if it revealed annoyance and even hate for the Asgardian. "I've long awaited this moment when I'd be able to speak with you, I'm not going away that easy."

Tony glanced back up as if to see someone standing there. Though he had Jarvis turn the lights out to see if he could focus better that way. "Loki?" shaking his head thinking 'No, that can't be possible. He fell from the bridge, Thor himself told me...' he thought to himself. "Alright who are you?" He asked not expecting to get an actual answer. Who would talk to him like this and give away their identity...was he wrong? Would this voice explain who they were and what they wanted with him. "How do you know me?" Of course in his mind, he thought he figured it out. Tony waited for the voice to speak again, after a moment he thought he was going nuts. There was a chance he was and that the Trickster god was back. Or he wasn't. Tony was only confusing himself. "What do you want from me?" he asked the basic question to see what the voice would say...hoping it would answer back to prove he wasn't insane.

Loki contemplated his options. He could be truthful and stress that Tony wasn't crazy. That he was truly alive and that he was coming for him. Although it was more appealing to be naughty and mess with Tony's mind if he could.

Loki decided to go with the latter choice and he smirked, sending his next message, "I'm not important." Loki chuckled. "I'm just the nightmare that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I'm the fear that keeps you awake at night... And I'll always be here, Anthony Stark. I will never leave you."

Loki smiled, excitement making my skin crawl. Put felt good to be back to his old self after months of being quiet.


End file.
